The Final Diary Entries
by pdyc
Summary: What were the survivors’ thoughts about their rescue and their whole experience? Well, they expressed their thoughts on their last video diary entry. ONESHOT


-1**The Final Diary Entries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Summary: What were the survivors' thoughts about their rescue and their whole experience? Well, they expressed their thoughts on their last video diary entry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the rescue plane turned around, the crash survivors were ecstatic! Everyone was screaming and hugging each other, and their feelings were unexplainable at this very moment.

Soon rescue helicopters and ships surrounded the shore and prepared to bring everyone home before Hurricane Melissa. Meanwhile, the 7 castaways that stayed most of their days at the beach had to do one more thing before packing….make their final video diary entry.

Ever since the beginning, Daley, Lex, Nathan, Jackson, Melissa, Eric, and Taylor have been telling their secrets, stories, and expressing their emotions to Nathan's camera. Sure, there were some occasions where some secrets have been exposed, but other than that, the video diaries have helped a lot with their survival.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lex**

_We are FINALLY rescued! I simply can't believe it! I can't wait to see my mom, my step-dad, my friends, and a computer! But lately, I've been a jerk to Daley, especially this morning when I scolded her for changing the position of the light. It ended up saving all of us! Man, I feel so guilty, but I'm going to apologize. All she wanted to do was help, and I didn't realize that until now…………… but we're RESCUED!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Eric**

_Ahhhhh. Rescue. Its about time! Its going to be great seeing my friends and family back home. Daley saved us, but I still hate her for ALL of the voting! _

_When I came on this trip, I was only goin' for one thing, Taylor. So many things have changed, and now I only think of Taylor as a friend! For some reason, I am actually caring about other people besides myself. My experiences in and outside camp have helped me realize that… Anyway, enough of this sappy crap! I can't wait to have MEAT!!!! They better have some food on the ship! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Taylor**

_Rescue. It has finally happened! At first I thought that we weren't going to be here long, but I was WAYYYYYY off. I can't wait to see mom and dad again. Who would've thought that me, Taylor Hagan, would be living in a jungle for a month. I didn't think that I would survive the week in Palau! In a strange way, I think that I am going to miss this place. Its been nice talking to you… ummm… diary. Well I have to pack! I'm going home!!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Daley**

_I can't believe it worked! Lex really got angry when I made the light face the sky, but I don't blame him. I haven't been a very good leader during the time that I was a leader. Hopefully I could use what I've learned for when I'm class president when school starts. I really need to talk to Lex. Being able to see my dad and my step-mom, and being able to sleep in a BED is going to be so relieving. I'm NEVER going to eat bananas or any other fruit that I've had here ever again! And maybe I could talk to Nathan about… us when we get home. At least this experience has brought us closer. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Nathan**

_Rescue came, thanks to Daley! We get to go home, see our family, relax, and eat some real food! I'm also looking forward to talking to Daley about… you know. I have really bonded with everyone here, and I'm actually going to miss this place. This is going to be a part of my life that I will never forget, and the crash of 29 DWN is probably the best… and the worst thing that has ever happened to us! And after a month, this adventure is finally over. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Melissa**

_I am soooo glad that we're going home! Yet, in the future, I might want to go back to this island. I can't believe how much everyone has changed, including me. I think I have become stronger and more confident about myself. Oh, and I just found out that the hurricane is named Melissa. How weird is that? What's wondering me is if Jackson is going to be okay or not. I know that he didn't do anything harmful, but something might happen to him. I'm going to promise him that I'll be there to help and support him. He has dome so much to help us survive. sigh We're going home._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Jackson**

_Home. I haven't really called a place **home** until now. Being stuck here helped me realize that I missed a place to sleep and a warm place to be in, and my foster mom is really trying to take care of me. Let's just hope my new home will be in Juvie Hall. I used to think that my friends here were "rich little spoiled kids" but their really not like that. I wouldn't have picked another group of people to be with in this trip. They are the greatest friends I've ever had. I'm not the sappy kind of guy, but its true. Well I guess I'm going to finish this… diary by saying, we are going home!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jackson sighed, took the tape out of the camera, and put it in its case. Then he put away the camera and placed it in one of the plastic bins for the rescue officers to put away.

In those tapes were the true stories of the survivors of the crash of 29 DWN.

What did you think? I hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
